


A Prime Chance

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Spock Prime is de-aged to his thirties coming through the black hole and, rather than encounter Nero, comes after his defeat and crashes near a planet base where he encounters the counterparts of himself, Jim, and McCoy. As he begins a relationship with McCoy a face from the past returns in a way none of them expected, and Spock Prime is faced with a question; Can he forgive Khan?





	1. Altered Meeting

Leonard "Bones" McCoy sighed as he sat in his bedroom. Jim and Spock were getting along at last, and he felt like a third wheel. The two younger men had discovered they were soulmates, as he liked to tease them, and were currently in their honeymoon phase.

A small ship broke through the atmosphere of the base they were at and crashed directly beyond his window. With a sigh, he grabbed his med kit and rushed out. back to work.

He reached the ship as a man, a Vulcan surprisingly enough, tumbled out of the wreck. He blacked out, and McCoy stared in shock at the face before him. Older, sharper, more defined, and leaning more towards Vulcan nobility, with some more subtle differences and a darker, slightly greener complexion, yet there was still no doubt in his mind at the name was bubbled from his lips.

"Spock?"

He carried the Vulcan to sickbay and scanned him. It was Spock - ten years from now. Shocked, Leonard began analyzing and healing his wounds.

Spock, and yet different. His features didn't totally match up. He froze as brown eyes, a darker shade from the ones he knew, opened and met his own.

"Mornin', Spock. I don't suppose you know where you are."

"I am more concerned about when I am,” he paused and licked his lips, "And why I am not my proper age."

"It's Stardate 2258 and I don't know why or what your proper age is."

"I am from 2387. I am, or should be, 157."

"Well, you're not anymore. Any idea how this happened?"

"I came through a blackhole chasing Nero-"

"Nero? We took care of him."

"...Impressive."

Spock sat up.

"Your face is different, but I would know you anywhere, Docor McCoy - my old friend."

"Friend? You're pretty... laid back for Spock."

"I am much older and have lived through much and learned more."

"Well, hallelujah."

A small smile played about the older Vulcan's lips. So small and subtle anyone who didn't know him would miss it.

"...I'd better tell Jim about you."

"My counterpart as well."

"Telling Jim will be telling him. Those two haven't kept their hands off each other since they bonded."

"They are mates in this timeline?"

"Yes, they are. Are you not Jim's in yours?"

"No. Jim and I were like brothers in my time, but nothing more."

"The more things change," McCoy shrugged, "Jim, we have a visitor from another timeline."

"Bones, come on. You could at least let me enjoy my honeymoon without feeling the new give me some mystery that will make me go to the sickbay, and you'll try to run that physical I've been avoiding."

"I don't care if you don't believe me," Doctor McCoy pitched his voice low and haggard, "Doesn't matter 'cause you will."

"Goodbye, Bones," Jim sang back.

"Jim, seriously, get down here. Spock?! Spock, make him come down here because this is important."

"Good day, Doctor McCOy."

The Doctor sighed as he was hung up on.

"Care to break down a few doors?"

"Certainly. That was unacceptable."

"Thank you. Let's go."

The doors to their quarters were locked, but the older Vulcan first tested the lock to see if he could crack it then merely forced the doors open.

"Augh!" Jim cried out as he and Spock grabbed for the sheets. "Bones!"

"When the Chief Medical Officer says it's important, the Captain is required to respond properly," said the older Spock, stepping into sight.

"I told you we had a visitor," McCoy thumbed at older Spock.

They stared at him in shock.

"I suggest you both dress and join us in sickbay."

He looked at the doors he had opened.

"And call for repairs on your doors."

McCoy grinned and followed him out.

"They're young," he felt like he had to excuse his Captain's behavior somehow.

"Young or not, they are still Starfleet Officers. Perhaps it does not mean as much here as does where I come from."

"Maybe not," McCoy shrugged, "But then again, maybe it does.

"Perhaps."

"What's your rank?"

"I retire from Starfleet at the rank of Captain, though we were more or less made to step down. I eventually became an ambassador."

"What was I?" McCoy questioned.

"A Captain."

"And Jim?"

"Admiral."

"Heh. Not bad for humans, right," McCoy ribbed him.

"Those humans became my family, Jim and you, your counterpart, were like parts of myself. Jim disappeared years ago, and when your counterpart died it was... difficult."

"...I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

McCoy touched his arm.

"You did nothing wrong. Losing family is never easy."

"'Course not. So, what happens now?" Bones questioned, "Any idea how we can ge tyou back home?"

"I cannot begin to tell you what exactly brought me here or what caused me to revert to my present age."

"Well, that's swell. So, we're workin' blind."

"My presence here cannot effect my own timeline, so do not worry about that. It is clear that two timelines are not linked as past and future."

"You wanna bet that all the stuff you know is just completely irrelevant?" McCoy questioned.

"In what way?"

"As in, we're going to see some of the things you did."

"Perhaps. You are all still James Kirk, Spock, and Leonard McCoy. I expect nothing less."

"In other words, we're all just as troublesome as ever."

"I would not doubt it."

"Don't, 'cause I can guarantee they are at least."

The older Spock gave a small smirk that made his head spin. He emoted more the young Spock, and yet to a casual observer there would have been little to no chance in Spock's expression.

"Do not sell yourself short in trouble, Doctor. If you are truly Leonard McCoy, you will cause your fair share."

"Well, isn't that taken for granted?" McCoy shrugged.

"Perhaps. I admit,... I have missed our spats since you-he passed."

"Spats? You mean our lively discussions?"

"Yes. You called them spats, actually. I called them debates, until sometime through the years we switched vocabulary."

"Well, it's nice to see I rubbed off somewhat."

"You did, as did Jim."

He paused.

"What's wrong?"

"This is usually where something would happen. We'd be having a nice conversation for once, and something would happen. Perhaps I'm just old and becoming superstitious."

There was an ominous rumble beneath their feet.

"Or you've got good instincts."

The ground seemed to heave under them. McCoy caught Spock as they were flung and shielded him from hitting the wall.

The doctor grunted, "That hurt."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah. You're solid, you know that?"

"I am Vulcan, Doctor."

"Yeah, half Vulcan."

He pushed Spock up, his hand brushing over the Vulcan's heart, and Spock twitched as the slightly tickling sensation. Fortunately, the doctor didn't notice. "Let's find out what's happened now."

"Indeed. We should find Jim and my counterpart as well."

He was glad McCoy hadn't noticed. Heaven forbid this Leonard knew he actually was ticklish as his old friend had.

"They're probably fine, but my bet is on Scotty bein' experimental."

"Perhaps. Lead the way, Doctor."

They headed down to Engineering to see what was going on to find Scotty as mystified as they were.

"What crazy thing have you done now?" McCoy asked the Scotsman.

"On me life, I dinnae get a chance to even touch zhe dilithium!" Scott replied.

"What happened?" Spock asked.

"The whole base shifted about a thousand kilometers!" Scott read off a display, "Keenser, do you know anythin' about this?"

"No."

"Shifted? Bases don't just shift, Scotty! Let alone a thousand kilometers!"

"I know that, Doctor! Let me try and find out what happened!"

"Doctor, we should investigate outside as well."

"Agreed. I'll contact Sulu - he'll want to go out with Chekov."

"On the way then."

"Doubtless before we thought of it."

The doctor nodded.

"Let's meet up with Jim and young Spock."

They hurried back and intercepted Jim and the young Spock.

"What was-"

"Don't know, but the Scotty says the base shifted. Sulu and Chekov are doing full-sector scans."

"Never the less I would like to look around myself," said the older Spock.

"So would I," Kirk agreed, "Bones, head to sickbay. See if anyone needs help."

"Right."

He hurried off, and the two Spocks seemed to size each other up. Jim's bondmate was taller, but the other held himself with a greater confidence yet a strange ease. Each step his took was measured, calculated. He was a seasoned soldier, and while Jim highly doubted there would be any sort of... confrontation, if there was he honestly wasn't so confident in his Spock's ability. The older was just that, older, more experienced, his skills honed, sharpened, and no doubt he was battle-hardened as well.

"If you're all done measuring y'all's genitalia," McCoy drawled, "There's work to do and somethin' just moved this station. Let's find it."

"Bones, you didn't get very far."

"Had to see this, Jim."

"It's certainly interesting, but we all have jobs to do and Bones is right. You two: Work together."

"I was merely noting the difference between us. I have no problem," rumbled the older Vulcan.

His voice was much deeper with a slightly gravelly sound to it, yet it didn't sound overly rough either.

"Neither do I, Jim."

"Right. Sure. Go."

And they dispersed.


	2. Stay

The Spocks met up outside again. The older one smiled, the small smile that a stranger would miss. *You need not fear I will take your bondmate from you,* he said Vulcan.

*...I did not wish to seem possessive.* The Younger Spock straightened his shoulders.

*He is your mate, it is your instinct to do so. Have no fear. Jim Kirk was never more than a brother to me, and I lost that brother long ago in my own timeline.*

*I grieve with thee.* Spock bowed his head.

Thank you, young one.*

*Who was your mate?* the younger Spock questioned as they worked over the scanner data.

*I did not take a mate.*

*Was it not lonely?*

*I spent many years in Starfleet. They became my family, especially Jim and Leonard, even after we were told to step down we remained friends, though... Jim disappeared not too long after. Leonard and I remained friends until his death. He lived long, and medical procedures extended his lifespan to 134. After that I traveled as an ambassador.*

*That is not an answer to my question.*

*It could be at times, but at times I found myself among new friends, though none could ever replace Jim and Leonard.*

*...If only there were a way to expand their lives past our own.*

*If we discovered genetic workmanship in my timeline it will surely be discovered here, it at least has the ability. It was how Leonard lived as long as he did. For now cherish Jim.*

Meanwhile McCoy was thinking on the older Spock, how different he was from the one he knew.

"All right. Your arm will be fine. Bed rest."

He patted the patient and moved onto the next.

"Yes, sir." He was Spock yet so... different. He was expressive and drew the eye. His presence was commanding yet not intimidating. McCoy got the feeling that he was a man who was used to respect but would also give respect. That meant a lot to the Doctor.

He was truly collected, as if used to crisis after crisis.

He was thinking about the older Vulcan all through his work with the regenerator. He wouldn't mind getting him to know better if he was being honest, but right now they had other concerns. Like, why did the base suddenly move?

"McCoy to Kirk. Anything out there?"

"We seem to have been pushed, Bones. We're trying to figure out what it was."

"Pushed? I think this is a bad place for a base."

"You know, I'm starting to agree with you."

"Spock here, it may be wise to evacuate and then search for the source of the push," came the deep voice the older Spock.

McCoy found he rather liked that voice.

"I agree, but there's no place to evacuate everyone too."

"Where is the Enterprise?"

"The Enterprise cannot store over a thousand people, Mr. Spock."

"But it can store women and children while a distress call is sent, Jim. Their safety is our priority."

"...Agreed. I'll talk to Commander Koroma."

"Tell Mr. Scott to monitor for seismic activity below the surface of the planet."

Spock looked at his older counterpart.

*Used to things like this?*

*Unfortunately, yes.*

Soon women and children were being evacuated to the Enterprise as a distress call was sent out. "Scott to Spock! Activity heading your way and for the base!"

"Brace for impact," Spock snapped, "All levels: Red alert."

The elder yanked him aside as the ground broke under where he had been standing.

"Fascinating. It's something burrowing."

"What is it?" Jim asked, grabbing his phaser.

"Unknown as of yet. It has no shown itself."

"I want every security man armed and every officer. Everyone who's had the training."

"I have a theory. Shut everything down. The base must be rendered still, silent, and dark," said the older Spock.

Scotty worked to shut it down at once and they were sunk into darkness.

"...Now what?"

Spock began stomping in a circling and even jumped a few times.

*You look ridiculous,* noted his younger counterpart.

The huge rise of earth came backwards them, stopping when Spock stopped.

"Just as I thought. Whatever it is, is attracted by vibrations. Perhaps we can coax it to the surface."

"We shouldn't kill it," Jim pointed out, "We'd better get ready to capture it."

"I have no intention to harm it, no do I believe it means harm. It pushed the base, it did not attack the base."

"It might just be curious. If we could satisfy its curiosity, it may leave us in peace," the younger Spock stated.

"Perhaps, but we do not know what it is exactly curious about and why it is curious now," countered the older.

"What if we beamed it into a pen or something on the surface?" McCoy suggested, "We could get a look at it and maybe it could look at us."

"An excellent idea," said the older Vulcan.

"Scotty."

"I can set up a forcefield pen outside. Come on, you," he called to Keenser.

They set up a pen as quickly as they could with the creature moving around.

"Ready to beam it in."

"I have a lock on it. Ready to beam."

"Energize."

They watched as the creature transported into the pen.

"It's almost... cute," said McCoy, "In a... giant creature sort of way."

"It's soft."

Jim had passed his hand through the force bars and touched the mole's side.

It was massive, easily large enough and strong enough to push the base around. The older Spock stepped forward and touched it.

"... It is... female... pregnant... and the last of her kind... when the Federation colonized this world during early colonization her species were all but wiped out. Now she and her young are the last."

"What does she want with the base?" Spock asked.

"She fears it. Fears what it symbolizes to her and her young. She is intelligent, though not quite sentient," He ran a hand over her snout gently, "Mr. Scott, is there any way to safely shrink her. It is obvious she cannot coexist with people as she now is. With her size and strength, she can easily cause harm without meaning to. She is not aggressive, only frightened."

"Would that leave her vulnerable to predators? I could move her to the other side of the planet," Scott pointed out.

"She would find her way here. No, Mr. Scott, I do not intend to leave her here. If she is the last, then she and her young must be protected and nurtured in safety."

"We can shrink her using the transporter, but it could easily go wrong," Scott pointed out.

Spock turned to his younger counterpart.

"Go and see what can be done to minimize the risks."

"Yes,” the young Spock agreed and hurried off with Scotty.

The older Spock stroked the mole, and she began crooning. He finally got into the pen with her, and she nosed him gently.

"She likes ya," McCoy smiled.

"I enjoy animals," Spock told the doctor, climbing gently onto the mole's neck to scratch there.

She made a rumbling, purring sound.

"So do I," McCoy reached out to touch her, "...Think she'll let me on?"

Spock slid down.

"I believe she will."

He offered a hand to help McCoy into the pen.

"Thank you, kindly."

They helped each other up onto the moles back and just relaxed there, rubbing her skin and scratching her gently. She purred and stretched after a bit, and Spock fell face first into the chest of McCoy, who nearly fell over himself.

"Sorry," Spock pushed himself back up, "That was not my intention."

"It's fine. You okay?"

"I am unharmed."

Was he imagining things or was Spock blushing? No, he had to be imagining things. He leaned closer and stared. No, definitely greener and getting greener the closer he got.

"...Doctor?"

"You're blushing."

"Am I not permitted to do so?"

"It usually means that an emotional reaction is going on."

Spock arched an eyebrow, a far more elegant and even graceful action than his young counterpart's, and he leaned in himself.

"What kind of reaction exactly, Doctor? I wonder if you can guess correctly."

"Hmm... Embarrassment might be one candidate, but I've seen you embarrassed. It involves less blushing."

"Then what would you think is causing me to blush in this case?"

Leonard searched his dark eyes. They were calm and warm as they gazed back into his own eyes. Was Spock hinting at...?

"...Attraction causes humans to blush. Is it the same for Vulcans?"

"So, it would seem, Doctor," he said in that low voice.

"Well..." Leonard licked his lips, "What do we do about this?"

"That is up to you. I will not force anything."

"Then I think I'm gonna do somethin'..." the doctor leaned a little closer, "And by the way... I think we beat Jim. I bet he's never kissed someone on top of a giant mole."

Spock let out an honest to God chuckle before McCoy's lips sealed to his own. The Vulcan's lips were thin but warm and surprisingly soft.

A hand touched his face gently brushing across his psi points.

Spock didn't force a meld, but he brushed Leonard's mind very lightly, questioningly.

"Mr. Spock."

They jerked apart, and Spock grabbed his communicator.

"Yes, Mr. Scott."

"We're ready to proceed."

"Of course. Stand by."

They slid off and climbed out.

"...I hate these transporters," McCoy told Spock as they watched the mole disappear, "Nothing good can come of this."

"We had best go and see for ourselves, Leonard."

"Enterprise, two to beam up."

They beamed aboard, and the young Spock all but shoved a squealing, several times smaller, mole into his older counterpart's arms. She clearly knew the difference between the two Spocks and evidently did not have much care for the younger. The older Spock stroked her a few times and she calmed, sniffing the strangely huge world.

The colonists were returned, and Spock was given quarters. When McCoy came to see him after duty to talk about what had happened between the mole was burrowing in her crate of dirty with a food dish within reach and water. Spock was reading.

"You know, we should bury treats in the soil." McCoy looked down into the large tub of dirt. "So she can go hunting for them."

"An excellent suggestion, though I doubt you came just to discuss my new pet."

"No... No, I didn't..." Leonard sighed.

"What is it, Leonard?"

"Look, we kissed today. I want to know if it means anything."

"I do not do anything for nothing.  I.... desire you, to be with you."

"As I desire to be with you," McCoy agreed, "But what if you return home? What then?"

He rose and approached the slightly taller human.

"Leonard, I came to you in wake of a planet's death. No doubt I have been declared dead as well. if you wish me to be with you, I will stay."

"...Then stay."

"There cannot be two Spocks. Once I traveled through time in to save my own life in childhood, posing as a lost cousin, Selek. I can don that name again, if you wish."

"Selek. It has a nice ring. I can say that name."

"Then I will be Selek."

"May I... kiss you again?"

"You may."

Leonard leaned in and Spock closed his book, putting it aside.


	3. Second Chances

They moved through a steady courtship, until word came of a high-priority prisoner the Enterprise had ties to.

"Ashayam, you are quite agitated. What's wrong?" Spock asked they were en route.

"...The guy we're going to hunt down is... a bastard. He's a real bastard. And at the same time... I dunno, there's something about him. Like he's not too far gone, like he could have a chance if he could just start over."

Spock began massaging his shoulders, brushing at their bond tenderly.

"Who is he, Leonard?"

"Khan Noonien Singh."

Spock's end of the bond slammed shut, his body went rigid, and he took a step back.

"Selek?" McCoy questioned, "Selek - Spock - what's the matter?"

His husband was trembling.

"I had... hoped to never hear that name again."

"Talk to me, baby."

His expression, his beautiful chocolate eyes, were haunted.

"He killed me," he whispered.

"What?!" Leonard hissed, "Spock, we need to talk... Open the bond, honey, I can handle whatever you're feeling."

He slowly opened the bond as the doctor embraced him, kissing his cheek.

"Talk to me, honey."

"It was so long ago for me. We had discovered his ship, his crew, and woke him. When we realized who and what he was we overpowered him and sent him and his people to a planet with the supplies they would need to build a colony for themselves. The Federation erased all knowledge of that planet, and we moved on. He did not. The environment died, leaving Khan and his people nearly helpless, but instead of alerting us so they could be moved he chose to blame Jim and seek revenge. He brought only death. The Enterprise's warp engines were no functioning, but the repairs could not be made in time or safely due to radiation. Khan's death would consume us as well because the damage he had caused to the warp engines earlier. I... exposed myself... to repair the warp drive. To save the ship... and her crew, but nothing... could save me."

McCoy pulled him close.

"...Shh... You had to have survived somehow..."

"What Khan had was a project called Genesis. It reorganized the matter of the nebula, creating a new planet, and it was there my body landed and was restored, but my katra, my essence... lay within your counterpart. Much was risked and lost seeking to restore me, but eventually I was made whole again."

"And here you are. Don't worry, Spock. I won't let him near you."

Phantom pain of long ago flickered across the bond, and Spock's body trembled for another moment.

"Shh... I got you. Come on. We can't go to pieces here. Let's get back home... Cuddle with Treasure... Come on."

McCoy led him from the sickbay to their shared quarters, quarters set aside for married couples. Treasure and her five babies squealed in greeting, but Spock held tight his husband. Memories battering his mind after being held back for so long.

"Not now, babies," McCoy scooped up Treasure, "I'll bury some worms for you later, but Spock needs you now, Treasure."

The Vulcan shook his head.

"No. I need you, Leonard. My state will only upset her right now."

"All right, all right."

The doctor filled their bowl with treats to appease the moles and went to Spock.

"I'm sorry... I'm flustered. I've never felt you like this..."

"Dying and returning to life is neither easy nor pleasant. Radiation poisoning is... a horrible way to die. To revive, separate from your body, locked in the mind of a man who is your friend, but your presence pains him and is slowly driving him mad... is worse."

Leonard covered Spock like a blanket, pulling him close.

"Shh... I know, baby. You can tell me everything."

"To revive and recognize your father but then to turn to see people who have risked everything for you, people you died for in the first place, whom you have known for years, called friends, family, and to not know their faces... indescribable. I looked right at Jim, McCoy, Uhura, all of them,... and I did not know them. Not at first. I knew my father, but not them. Not the two men who had been my closest and dearest friends, brothers, and even, in their own way, teachers. I had to learn it all again to unlock the knowledge that was already there."

"I understand. We all did, I bet. They understood."

Images came across the bond. his friends all older, including his beloved Spock. Himself brought down by a nerve pinch, and Spock in the dilithium room, the room of his death, saving every life aboard the ship at the cost of his own. His counterpart and Scotty's desperate pleas in vain and watch in horror. Kirk's desperate run to the engine room, and his beloved, blinded and dying, slowly, painful, separated from his loved ones, the ones who wanted desperately to comfort him, as he died behind a wall of glass.

Leonard bore it like a cornerstone and pressed upwards, begging Spock to see the better memories, to see that it wasn't the end.

The next wave came through McCoy's own eyes as he carried Spock's consciousness in the desperate attempt to retrieve the Vulcan from the dying Genesis planet, the death of Kirk's son, and finally the reunion they had fought so hard for.

They ended up tangling together as mixed emotions flared between them and they came back to each other with their limbs in knots. Spock buried his face in Leonard's neck and seemed to decide that a pretzel was what he needed to be at the moment. Leonard held him close and sighed softly.

"He won't hurt you again. I won't let him hurt you, beautiful. I promise."

"I know you will not, Leonard. I know," Spock murmured back.

"You can stay on the Enterprise while we check it out, you know. You don't have to go."

"I do. I need to... I need to face him."

"He's different here, Spock. He's not the same man."

"All the same I will go... if you will stay with me, Len-kam."

"I will stay with you."

They arrived at the prison and beamed down. The man in charge was waiting.

"What's the problem with Khan?" Kirk asked.

"...You'll see. Come this way. He got out of his cell, but instead of escaping... Well, you'll see."

They stared into the cell. Inside was not a man but a little three-year-old boy with pale skin, wild brown hair, and frightened sea green eyes.

/That is Khan? Khan was a man of India./

/I told you he was different here. Admiral Marcus tried to brainwash him and used genetic resequencing to make him like that./

/I imagine that did no go well for the Admiral./

/It didn't go well for a lot of people./

Khan began crying, and Leonard felt something in his mate shift. Spock was a dual-gender, and he had admitted to feeling more motherly feelings than fatherly, at least he'd admitted it to his husband.

The sight of a crying child would tug at anyone's hearstrings, and where little ones were concerned, Leonard's were wired tight.

"Open this damn cell."

The moment the field was down both he and Selek  were moving. Selek reached Khan first and scooped the toddler up. Khan stared at the Vulcan with wide eyes then reached for his head. Spock moved his head carefully, letting the tot examine his ears.

"Do not pull on them, little one."

Khan clung to his neck once he decided that the ears were just ears and leaned close, sniffling.

"There now. You're safe with us."

/I do not care what it takes, Leonard, he is coming with us./

"Let's get him to medbay. What did he do exactly?"

"He attempted to escape using our new, experimental transporter."

"And something went wildly wrong in the way that it only can when we're involved somehow," McCoy groused.

"You should be used to this, Ashayam," said Selek.

"Yeah I know. He'll be in good hands now."

"Woah. Is that Khan?"

Jim had finally caught up.

"Yep. He's comin' with us now."

"Yeah that's not happen-"

Selek turned and glared at the Captain. Jim was sure his heart was where his stomach was, and his stomach was somewhere in his feet... and that his spine had turned into paper.

"...Welcome aboard... Khan," Jim whimpered.

The little boy waved at him. Spock came into sight next as they headed for the proper transporter.

"A child?"

"Khan. Not sure how exactly he ended up like this, but I wouldn't try to take him from Selek."

"I would not be so foolish, Doctor."

"Good. You might want to go scrape Jim off the floor. I think he melted from fright."

Spock nodded and went to find Jim. Selek did not speak until they were back in their quarters. He set Khan on the bed.

"Can you speak, little one?"

"...Kinda," Khan replied, staring up at them.

"Kind of?"

"Kinda," the child confirmed.

"What do you mean kinda, kiddo?" McCoy asked as he gently rubbed Spock's back.

"I kinda can talk."

"Well how do ya feel? You hurting? Scared?" Treasure squeaked for attention.

Khan reached into the loose tunic made of his shirt and offered the doctor a data disk - the kind that went into the datapads prisoners were allowed to use.

"Hungry."

"Okay. What do you want to eat?"

While Spock was getting the child some food, McCoy read the datadisk. Inside was a group of calculations for how to set a transportation device to reverse age and delete memories. A brief message with a scrawled signature sealed it. "You believe in second chances, don't you, Doctor?  -Khan."

"What the... son of a-"

"Leonard!"

The Doctor cleaned up his language quickly, "-gun."

Khan giggled, "You got in trouble."

"Yes, I did, darlin'," McCoy sighed, fluffing his hair, "It seems I did."

"Now what is it, Ashayam?"

"Our 'friend' did all this on purpose it seems."

Spock took the datapad and read through it, quirking a brow.

"Did you and Khan establish a raportoir, Doctor?"

"I mean, we talked a bit while he was stashed in my sickbay, yeah."

He blinked and pulled the Vulcan close.

"You don't gotta be jealous, beautiful. I promise. Nothing happened."

"I am not jealous. I was trying to establish why Khan would trust you to ensure his Second Chance."

Leonard kissed his nose.

"Because I'm the one who saved his people's lives even as we were stopping him.

"Oh!" Spock smiled, "I should never have thought otherwise, Ashayam."

"They're all in cryosleep yet, but they're alive. I'm surprised Starfleet didn't put him back under, too, but it wasn't my call. Maybe someday someone who can help them will wake them."

"Perhaps."

"For now, we do seem to have a new responsibility."

He stroked Selek's left hand, playing with the ring there for a moment. They'd had a small ceremony on the ship and wore wedding rings. They looked over at Khan, who was eating.

"He's a sweet child."

Spock nodded.

"Leonard, I know we discussed waiting to have children until we were back on Earth..."

"I think we can make an exception to that," Leonard smiled.

"Khan."

The boy looked at them and clutched his plate.

"Don't worry, no one will take your food from you. We simply have a question for you. Would you like to stay with Leonard and I?"

Khan's eyes lit up.

"Yes!"

"Well then it looks like we're your parents from now on, kiddo."

The little Khan wasn't a very tactile child, but he was visibly happier throughout that evening.

The new little family had moved to family quarters. There was living space and then two bedrooms to allow the parents and child/children privacy. Spock was developing a parent/child bond with Khan after demonstrating that melding would not hurt him on Leonard.

The downside of the bond was that Khan didn't naturally speak aloud if he could communicate telepathically. To counter this Spock would gently close the bond just enough to prevent hearing his son's thoughts or tell him to go and ask or talk to Leonard, who could not hear him as the Vulcan could.

"Len. Len!" Khan insisted up at Doctor McCoy after one such order.

The man scooped him up and kissed his nose.

"Yes? Yes? What's up, kiddo?"

"Can I have different clothes? I'm cold," Khan cuddled him.

"You sure can, sweetheart. We'll be on Earth soon, but we can make some stuff with the replicators now. What kind of clothes do you want?"

"I want a sweater," Khan replied.

"Okay. Lets go get you a couple sweaters. What's your mom doin'?"

"Working in the lab."

"Okay, lets get you some sweaters. What colors do you want?"

"Blue!"

Khan excitedly followed his adopted father.

"Any other colors, or just blue?"

"Black!"

"Okay."

Spock was partial to green and blues himself, with some deeper reds in his wardrobe. Leonard made Khan four, warm, soft sweaters, two blue and two black.

Khan cuddled down into one of the blue sweaters and pulled himself entirely into it, just leaving his eyes to peek out like a cute little hermit crab.

"Oh no! Where'd my boy go?"

Khan giggled, and Spock came in.

"Selek, Khan has disappeared."

The Vulcan glanced the child in the sweater and smiled softly.

"Oh, dear. Where could he be, Len-kam?"

"I don't know. One minute he was here, the next there was this hermit crab."

Leonard poked at the sweater, tickling Khan. He giggled.

"Hmm. Perhaps we can coax it from its shell, T'hy'la."

He reached out and began tickling his son's side. Khan wiggled and squirmed as he giggled and tried to inch away without coming out of the sweater. His mother scooped him up and rocking him.

"Perhaps this little hermit crab would rather be babied than tickled."

Khan blinked his large, colored eyes up at them. Warm, motherly love flowed through his bond with Spock, though the Vulcan still kept it closed from words.

Khan's hands crept out the arms of his sweater so he could hug the Vulcan. Spock hugged him back, and soon the child poked his head out to be kissed on the nose and cheek. Leonard smiled as he watched them.

"There's our hermit crab."

He nuzzled the child's dark hair.

"Where will we go when we reach Earth, Leonard?"

"Why not the beach? It'd be good to get some sun."

"I meant where will we live?"

"Well, Georgia would be my first choice. Not at Savannah, though. Maybe somewhere 'round Atlanta."

"Why not Savannah?"

"That's where my ex-wife lives."

"Then Atlanta will be fine, T'hy'la."

"We can spend a day in Savannah and go see the historical districts and stuff."

"And be gone before she even knows we were there," Spock smiled.

"Exactly, beautiful."

Khan curled into Spock. They really were his parents. Even as they spoke to each other they had hands on him and love still flowed over the bond. He found himself purring softly in content. The only thing that could make this better was if they had Treasure and her babies with them in the cuddle bundle.


	4. New Life

Savannah was hot, but the warmth and sun were welcomed by the little family. Spock was pulling a wagon with Khan in it. Treasure and their things were at their hotel, and the family was spending a day sight-seeing and shopping.

"Woo!" McCoy sighed as they stepped out into the sunlight after a tour of the museum, "What next?"

"Lunch, I believe," Spock said.

He was hiding something from his husband, and there was trickle of... excitement? from his end. Leonard was, of course, suspicious but also knew Spock would tell him when he was ready.

"Fried chicken!" Khan tugged at Leonard's pants leg.

The child had been so hyper and excited that McCoy had given up on holding his hand and just tied a length of cord to his backpack so they couldn't be separated.

"We'll get fried chicken if you sit in the wagon and let your mom pull you for a bit."

He climbed into the wagon, and Spock gave him a water bottle.

"Drink some water, little one."

Khan grabbed the bottle with both hands and began drinking. Now that he was sitting down he realized he was actually tired of walking and settled in, drinking his water as his parents looked for a diner or restaurant that would get Khan his fried chicken.

"I swear there used to be a place that served the best chicken I have ever tasted somewhere around here."

"Perhaps we should check a map, Len-kam."

"I know this place, I lived here for ten years."

"How long has it been since you were here?"

"Uhhh...." the doctor sighed, "Let's ask for directions."

"Excuse me, miss," Spock said.

The woman turned and immediately stared at his husband like Leonard was something foul.

"... Leonard," she sniffed.

"...Joc." Leonard replied, "How's Joanna?"

"Fine. Not that you really care. You signed away your rights, remember?" Spock moved closer to his husband. "Leonard, we can keep go-"

"Who are you?" Jocelyn narrowed her eyes at Spock.

"Selek, Leonard's husband."

"Is he better with you than he was with me?"

"Jocelyn, that's enough. Come on, Khan."

Leonard grabbed the wagon and began steering away, but that had only drawn her attention to the child.

"You have a child? I'm surprised you didn't sign him away, too."

"Khan is loved," Spock replied evenly.

"I signed away Joanna because I didn't want her dragged through court," Leonard hissed at the woman. "Because you were so willing to put her through that."

Spock gave him a Vulcan kiss.

/Ashayam, come. Leave her./

Leonard tore himself away and grabbed the wagon again, pulling.

"...Clay's a much better father!" Jocelyn threw out a last barb.

Khan looked back.

"Len's the best!" he yelled at the mean woman.

She was making an angry face at them and he stuck out his tongue, assured of the last word.

They ducked away into a diner without bothering to look at the name, needing to get inside and away from her.

/Leonard-/

/I'm fine, Spock./

They sat down and opened the menu.

"Fried chicken, Khan?"

"Uh-huh!"

"What do you say, k'idwa kan?"

"Please!"

"All right. Fried chicken with french fries?"

"Yes please, Len!"

"What about you, honey?"

Spock looked over the menu.

"The same. You've praised it so much I may as well have it as well."

Leonard stared at him.

"I have eaten many things over my life, T'hy'la. Meat is certainly not the strangest."

"Right. Well, then, I'll get the blackened fish."

They ordered, and Khan colored as they waited.

"Selek, I know you've been keepin' something from me."

"I am merely waiting for the right to time, though perhaps it will help your current state improve if I tell you now."

"Well, what is it?"

Leonard cracked open one of the peanuts from the bowl on the table.

"I am with child, Leonard."

The doctor looked up with wide eyes.

"...What, really? I didn’t know that would be possible..."

"It is. I am proof, and my human genetics seemed to only increase the chances."

"That's amazing, Spock!"

"What? What?" Khan asked.

Spock leaned over and kissed his nose.

"You're going to be a big brother, k'idwa kan."

Khan's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Really, kiddo," Leonard beamed.

Spock tenderly brushed the bond with love. Khan's part of the bond was excited and questioning. He let his mind curl lovingly around the child's as their food arrived. Khan happily ate his fried chicken and asked questions about his sibling.

"Where is the baby?"

"The baby's growing in your mom's tummy, buddy."

"How did the baby get in there, Len?"

Leonard snorted into his sweet tea.

"A stork put it there."

"How will it get out?"

"I'll take it out when it's time," Leonard replied, "'Cause I'm a doctor."

"When will it be time?"

"In another six months at least, preferably seven," Spock answered.

He bit into his own chicken with no qualms.

"That's a long time," Khan pouted, "Can't it go faster?"

"No, darling, it can't. The baby needs time to grow."

"Can we fertilize it like Uncle Hikaru does with his plants?"

"No. The baby will get all it needs from the stuff your mom eats and drinks and grow at its own pace."

"Oh."

Khan's disappointment was clear.

"Don't worry. We'll get to the ranch tomorrow."

Leonard had purchased a small ranch with the intent of eventually getting horses. and keeping his family more on the outskirts of Atlanta.

"And the Aquarium after that?" Khan asked hopefully.

He loved fish and aquatic life they had learned.

"We'll settle in at home and go to the aquarium after that."

"Okay, Len."

"Khan, why do you use our names?"

"...I don't know," Khan blinked, "Is that wrong?"

"Of course not, kiddo, but you can call us 'mom' and 'dad' if you want, you know."

"...I can?"

"Of course you can," Spock agreed.

"Thank you... Mom."

"You're welcome. Eat up now, my little one."

That night in the hotel McCoy stood out on their room's terrace. Spock came over.

"Leonard, are you all right?"

"I'm stinging," Leonard admitted, "I didn't want to sign away Joanna. I just didn't want to drag her through court. I didn't want her to hear this whole, sordid story."

"You have never mentioned her before, Ashayam. Do you wish to talk about it?"

"No. She's... She's a witch and better left in the past."

"I'm sorry it cost you your child."

He came and gave the doctor a Vulcan kiss and a human kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Leonard. Khan loves you, and this baby will love you."

"Thanks, Spock."

Leonard hugged him.

"You're welcome, Ashayam. Now, come to bed. We still have quite the drive ahead of us."

"I think I will."

Leonard took his hand and let himself be drawn off. He crawled into bed and pulled Spock close, stroking his abdomen.

"Atlanta tomorrow," Leonard murmured, "And never look back."

:Will you miss Starfleet? And Jim and Spock?"

"We wrung promises to visit out of those two, remember?"

Leonard reached over and turned out the light.

"And I was talking specifically about Savannah."

"Yes, never look back, my love."

The next morning they were on their way. Khan was playing a hand-held game in the backseat of McCoy's new truck, and slowly the city became less.

"So, how far along you?"

"Two and a half months, Leonard. There is only one, and I know the gender. Vulcan mothers share a special telepathic connection to their unborn, which includes allowing them to know the gender of their child. Would you like to know?"

"I think I'd find out sooner or later. What’s our little darlin' gonna be?"

"A girl."

"You hear that, Khan?" Leonard called back, "You're gettin' a little sister. What do you think about that?"

"A sister? I'll protect her from bullies!"

His parents smiled.

"I think he's happy, beautiful."

"I believe you are right."

"Let her get in a few punches every now and again so she learns to protect herself," Leonard called to their son.

"Yes, Dad."

"Leonard, pulled over."

"What?"

"Pull over."

He pulled over, and Spock all but ran out of the truck to double over and throw up into the grass along the side of the rode.

"Khan, stay in the truck. I'm gonna check on your mom."

"Yes, Dad."

Khan pressed against the window, worried. McCoy hurried to his husband.

"Selek, honey?"

"I am... adequate."

"Adequate ain't good enough. What happened?"

"It's just morning sickness, T'hy'la."

"Do you feel better now?"

"Another moment, please. The feeling has not faded completely."

"Of course. Long as you need, darlin'."

Spock took a few deep breaths and straightened.

"Better?"

"Yes. It has passed."

"Well let me get the crackers out of the snack bag for you and somethin' with protein."

"Thank you, Leonard."

Spock pushed himself back up into the truck.

"Mama?"

He turned to gently stroke Khan's face.

"I am all right, Khan."

Khan hugged him.

"Feel bad?"

"Not anymore, k'idwa kan. It is simply very hard for my body to help the baby grow strong, so I will get sick sometimes."

"But why? You get sick ad it's bad..."

"It's not bad, kiddo. Your mom is fine," Leonard reassured him.

"See, darling. Your father knows what he's talking about."

"Okay."

Khan still looked worried.

The ranch was a welcome sight, with a two-story house and a basement, a few paddocks, and a barn in the back. Khan had fallen asleep and woke to his mother carrying him into the house.

"Where are we?" he yawned, looking around like a sleepy owlet.

"We are home now, k'idwa kan. We are at the ranch. Your father and the movers had been bringing things inside. It seems we both fell asleep."

"Oh..." Khan looked around again, "It's big."

"It is. You and your sister will grow up here. Perhaps you'll have more siblings as well."

"Really?" Khan yawned.

"Yes."

"Where's Daddy?"

"He went to get dinner. Tomorrow we'll go shopping for more food."

"Oh. Can I help cook?"

"You may help, but you must never try by yourself. Not until you're older and your father and I can teach you."

"Yes, Mama," Khan leaned on his chest.

Spock moved a few things around but seemed fairly satisfied with how the house was laid out.

"I brought pizza!"

"Daddy! Can I help carry?"

"You sure can, tough guy. Think you can handle the breadsticks and dessert and bring them to the table?"

Khan nodded vigorously and focused on carrying them without dropping them. Spock smiled as he poured freshly made juice. Khan set the boxes on the table.

"Good job, k'idawa kan."

"Thanks, Mama."

"Hop on up, buddy, and we'll dig in."

He leaned in and kissed Spock.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Hello, Len-kam."

"How are you and the little one?"

"We are fine, Leonard."

"Good."

He went over noisily kissed Khan's cheek, making him giggle.

"And how are you? Were you good for Mama?"

"Yes!" Khan exclaimed, hugging him around the neck.

"Good. Now lets have some pizza."

"Yes please, Daddy!"

Spock wasn't far behind, four slices himself and then out cold against his shoulder. Leonard just sat up musing and gently stroking their dark hair.


End file.
